Pictures of you
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Sirius se ha marchado definitivamente y Remus solo puede consolarse con sus fotografias


**PICTURES OF YOU**

I've been looking so long at these pictures of you  
That I almost believe that they're real  
I've been living so long with my pictures of you  
That I almost believe that the pictures are all I can feel

Río en silencio y solo en esta fría habitación. Estoy mirando nuestros recuerdos, nuestras fotografías; aquellas que habíamos dejado en el olvido, aquellos buenos momentos que habían abandonado mi mente.

Me río al ver esta, viéndote sobre tu escoba, bajo la lluvia; con el cabello pegado a tu rostro, sonriéndome, dejándome conocer el mundo en tus ojos.

Qué edad teníamos ¿15? Tal ves ¿16? Éramos tan felices en ese entonces, nos amábamos como nadie pudo hacerlo antes ni después, hablábamos bajo el sol, bajo la lluvia, bajo las estrellas, incluso bajo la luna llena, incluso cuando estaba transformado al igual que tu, nos quedábamos toda la noche mirando la brillante y redonda luna, luna que tiempo atrás hacia que me deprimiera y me encerrara en mi mismo, la luna que odie mes tras mes, noche tras noche de incalculable dolor; pero que luego parecía tan inofensiva y hermosa, que termine amándola.

Lo que mas me gusta recordar fue nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer beso verdadero, aquel que entregamos como si no hubiera néctar mejor que nuestros labios, como si quisiéramos que el mundo se acabara o que por lo menos se detuviera el tiempo. Aquel beso fue tan especial, fue en ese momento en el que comprendí en que te amabas como nunca creí que pudiera ser cierto, y que tú lo hacías con igual o mayor intensidad que yo, ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, un día que no dudaría en repetir.

Una lágrima cae sobre tu fotografía, he estado tanto tiempo solo, que incluso llego a pensar en que todavía estas aquí, en que cuando salga por aquella puerta voy a encontrarte recargado en la pared, con una ceja levantada y mirándome de esa manera que hacías que me derritiera, pero tengo que reaccionar, muy a mi pesar te has ido; y no de la manera en que creí que lo hicieras, no falleciste por un gran ataque de tu prima, ni moriste como yo lo deseaba a los 200 años y a mi lado, no, moriste por una pequeña broma cósmica, un pequeño descuido.

Remembering you standing quiet in the rain  
As I ran to your heart to be near  
And we kissed as the sky fell in holding you close  
How I always held close in your fear  
Remembering you running soft through the night  
You were bigger and brighter  
and wider than snow  
And screamed at the make-believe  
Screamed at the sky  
And you finally found all your courage to let it all go

Recuerdo cuando escapaste de Azkaban, tan completamente diferente a lo que yo recordaba; y no solamente en tu físico y/o belleza, sino en tu manera de actuar, saliste de ahí odiando a medio mundo, deseándoles a todos la peor de las suertes por haberte condenado sin haber sido tu el culpable. Seguramente yo estaba en esa lista, porque te falle, porque a pesar de las estúpidas promesas que te hice diciendo que nunca te abandonaría, lo hice a la primera oportunidad, pero tu me habías fallado tanto, me habías dejado solo tantas veces que creí que de lo que te acusaban podría ser cierto.

Por si no lo recordabas soy un licántropo, y los de nuestra especie, al igual que uno de nuestros parientes mas cercanos el lobo, estamos condenados a escoger una pareja y convivir con ella el resto de nuestra existencia. Pero a ti eso no pareció importarte o tal vez no lo sabias, porque fuiste igual a aquel animal en el que te transformas, fuiste dejando corazones rotos, fuiste dejando que rompieran el tuyo, y yo aquí, siempre esperándote.

No puedes imaginar cuanto sufrí en ese entonces, pero luego, por fin, todo cambio.

Un día llegaste a mi, ebrio en licor, gritándome a mí y a medio vecindario lo mucho que me amabas, tratando incluso de que Dios y los ángeles te escucharan desde el cielo.

Esa noche venias empapado en nieve, la cual estaba derritiéndose y te daba un esplendor que parecía hacerte sobrenatural, allí empapado en esa oscura calle, con tus ojos llenos de lagrimas y con un brillo intrigante, te lanzaste a mi pecho y me rodeaste con tus brazos, me abrazaste y luego nos besamos, nos besamos hasta que sentí el mundo abrirse a mis pies, hasta que sentimos que el cielo se hundía y que todo estaba a nuestro alcance.

Sentí tu corazón como jamás lo había sentido, ebrio de amor y de lujuria; incluso llegue a asustarme de cómo te veías y de cómo te sentía.

Remembering you fallen into my arms  
Crying for the death of your heart  
You were stone white so delicate lost in the cold  
You were always so lost in the dark  
Remembering you how you used to be slow drowned  
You were angels so much more than everything  
Hold for the last time then slip away quietly  
Open my eyes but I never see anything

Sentí como tu cuerpo temblaba y te mire, estabas tan blanco como la cal, contrastando con la oscuridad de la acera y de tu ropa, parecías un ángel caído con aquellas lágrimas saliendo de tus ojos y resbalando por tus mejillas. No soporte tanta belleza y te invite a seguir, esa noche fue inolvidable, viaje por tantos mundos, conocí tantas personas, llegue a las estrellas, incluso baje hasta el fondo de los infiernos...

Ojalá aquellos días de antaño volvieran y volviera a tenerte caído en mis brazos, ahogándonos de tanto amor que sentíamos, como sueño esto cada noche, incluso despierto llego a soñarlo, algunas veces es casi enfermizo...

Existe algo que me atormenta noche tras noche, algo que me impide dormir y dejarte descansar en paz, el saber que nuestras ultimas palabras estuvieron inundadas de odio y resentimiento, que aquel ultimo día peleamos igual que antes, quizás mas, quizás menos, pero el saber que aquello fue lo ultimo que te dije me corroe el corazón.

Cuanto daría por que nuestro ultimo encuentro hubiera sido un abrazo, un beso. Para que mi alma pueda dejarte ir, raudo en silencio. Pero ahora solo desea verte y disculparse por todo el daño que te hizo, por las veces que te hizo sufrir, muchas veces te siento cerca e incluso empiezo a hablarte, pero abro los ojos y no encuentro nada.

If only I'd thought of the right words  
I could have held on to your heart  
If only I'd thought of the right words  
I wouldn't be breaking apart all my pictures of you

Como quisiera poder devolver el tiempo y encontrarte y disculparme, recordarte que tu eras, eres y serás todo para mi, ojalá pudiera cambiar aquellas ultimas palabras, ojalá mi corazón encontrara un cura para este que parece ser un cáncer, ojalá pudiera hacer algo mas que romper tus fotografías.

Este es el único remedio que encuentro el desechar todos tu recuerdos, todo lo que alguna vez tuvo algo que ver contigo, quemar cada carta, tratando de olvidar el dolor que siento me corroe todas las entrañas.

Porque tus fotografías no alivian ningún dolor, solo incrementan el dolor que siento por haberte perdido, y despiertan aquellos viejos padecimientos que me atormentaron días enteros cuando por segunda vez huiste de mis brazos, te alejaste de mi lado, dejándome atormentado dolido y destruido. No hacia mas que preguntarme en que pude haber fallado, tal vez falle en no haber sido tan sincero como tu lo merecías, en no volverte a decir cuanto te amaba, en no decirte cuan afortunado era por estar a tu lado, en no confesarte mis sensaciones en tu compañía.

Looking so long at these pictures of you  
But I never hold on to your heart  
Looking so long for the words to be true  
But always just breaking apart my pictures of you

Pero lamentablemente no era culpa mía, yo te entregue mis mejores días, mis mejores años, desperdicie mil y una oportunidades que la vida y el destino me ofrecieron, solo por quedarme a tu lado, esperando morir juntos después de una vida llena de obstáculos y tropiezos, morir luego de tener todo lo que queríamos que existiera en nuestra vida, morir juntos, de viejos, rodeados por una atmósfera de amor y dulzura, que nos hiciera difícil el respirar. Esperar que viviéramos de amor, juntos por siempre.

There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more  
Than to feel you deep in my heart  
There was nothing in the world that I ever wanted more  
Than to never feel the breaking apart  
All my pictures of you

Lamentablemente te has ido como muchas otras veces, pero esta vez es definitiva, esta vez no vuelta de hoja, esta vez no volverás...

Y esta vez como muchas otras veces, lo único que deseo es que vuelvas, ni por importa como ni con quien, sino que regreses, que regreses aquí donde tu fiel vasallo, aquel que lo único que quiere es tener mas de ti que esas fotografías.


End file.
